Bright Lights
by illumielle
Summary: A story following the events of x-men first class. [eventual Charles x OC] Fight humans, a race that will hate you and try to destroy you. Or hide and wait for humans to accept you. After being with Shaw, Alice prefers hiding. But when the world is on the verge of a nuclear war mutans might be the only ones able to prevent the impending doom.
1. A first step

_London, 1959. _

"_So, you would abandon your fellow mutants, your brothers and sisters, for a race that will try to destroy you?" Shaw said menacingly, looking down on the female before him. "You disappointed me again Alice. I thought you were better, wiser. To think I've given you everything after your parents' accident. A home, education, training, and this is how you thank me. By disobeying me. Your parents would have been ashamed of you."_

"_Bringing up my parents doesn't work anymore Sebastian, I'm an adult now. Not a teen who doesn't know what's right and wrong. Killing an entire race would make us no better than them." Alice stammered, mentally kicking herself for not being able to sound confident and strong. Every time she and Shaw had an argument her voice would turn shaky, making him assume she was afraid of him. And she was but her anger had the upper hand. _

_Shaw snickered "that sounded very convincing. Such a good girl you are Alice, caring so much about the humans. Did you forget you made humans beg for their death countless times?" _

_Alice glared at Shaw, he wore a mocking smile on his face. "You made me do that Sebastian. I would never have used that power if it weren't for your teaching methods." _

"_You wouldn't have any power if it weren't for my teaching methods, Alice" _

"_Well maybe I would have preferred it that way, Sebastian." _

_Shaw's eyes narrowed "I think we're done for now, we'll talk again tomorrow." He turned around and walked towards a liquor cupboard to get himself some nice scotch. "I'll tell Emma to escort you to your room." The amusement was clearly audible in his voice. He knew Alice didn't like Emma at all. _

"_No" Alice trembled, not with fear but adrenaline. Her eyes turned rose gold, glowing slightly. The golden streaks in her hair lit up and her skin turned more radiant. Clenching her fists she gathered all her courage for her next move. "I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago." Alice made one last attempt to sound confident but her voice was still shaky._

_Shaw turned rapidly realising what was about to happen. But it was too late. A deep darkness covered the room. It was as if a black hole had opened in the room, sucking in all the warmth, leaving cold and emptiness. Shaw couldn't move. His body didn't want to continue. He had forced Alice to use this side of her mutation over and over again to make it stronger and now it was used against him. "Goodbye Sebastian." Alice said coldly and she walked away. Turning her back against her teacher and her fellow mutants. _

_As soon as Alice stood outside she ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Not paying any attention to her surroundings, not knowing where she was running to. She just wanted to get away as far as possible as fast as possible. She knew that the effect of the darkness wouldn't last longer than 5 minutes. _

_After 15 minutes Alice slowed down, her lungs screaming for oxygen and the muscles in her legs and feet begging for mercy. Numerous thoughts and feelings threatened to flood her mind but she didn't allow it. Not yet. Panting heavily she focused on her surroundings, trying to figure out where was. "You should have planned this more carefully you cow" Alice said to herself as she started walking down the road. _

* * *

Washington outskirts, 1962

Alice stared at a picture on her drawer. It was a family picture. Alice was 12 when it was taken. She stood in the middle, her parents were on the right side and on the left was Sebastian Shaw. Her teacher at that time. She wondered what he'd been up to since she left. He had never come after her, nor had he sent any of his friends to come collect her. Sighing she got up from a leather sofa she'd been sitting in for the past few hours. The clock next to the picture on the drawer told her it was 6 in the morning. Which meant it was time to get up and get ready for work.

At the same time, half a world away, Charles Xavier was getting ready for his presentation on genetic mutation. He had worked hard on his thesis, now it was time to get it out. It'd be a first introduction to mutation he thought as he inspected himself in the mirror.

"You look fine Charles." Raven stood behind him, smiling.

Charles turned to face her "are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?" Raven chuckled.

"Always." Charles said with a smug smile and he took her arm.

A successful presentation and a giant glass of alcohol later Charles was approached by a brunette. Her name was Moira MacTaggert and she needed Charles' assistance. After a short conversation on advanced mutation in people and some mindreading by Charles he promised the female he'd help her. For him it was a chance to find more mutants. For her it was a chance to prove herself to the CIA and to serve her country.

And so after a few days Charles and Raven found themselves in a CIA base. They had to convince the CIA director of the existence of mutants. As Charles did his presentation on genetic mutation again he expected he had to do more to prove his statement. The director's reaction confirmed Charles' suspicion.

"MacTaggert, you really think that some crackpot scientist is gonna make me believe in sparkly dames and vanishing men?" A mocking smile appeared on the director's face. "You just bought yourself a one way ticket back to the typing pool." He turned his attention to Charles and Raven "This meeting is over."

Moira got up from her seat but Charles interrupted her "please, sit down agent MacTaggert" he said. He was clearly unfazed by the director's reaction. "I didn't really expect you to believe me, given that all you'd think about during my presentation was what sort of pie they were serving in the commissary." Charles paused for a moment, seeming to concentrate on something. "It's apple pecan." Turning to Moira he said "I haven't been entirely honest with you, love. I'm sorry."

She looked at him, on her face a puzzled expression. But Charles had already shifted his attention back to the director. "You see, one of the many spectacular things my mutation allows me to do, is that I can read your mind."

The director and other CIA members scoffed and laughed at Charles' words but after the exposure of some top-secret facts by Charles and some shapeshifting by Raven they had to admit the existence of mutants was very real. And so the first step had been made. The discovery of mutants was now official and wouldn't be without consequences.


	2. A new friend

_**Just a little warning:**_ _**Lots**_**_ of pov changing in this chapter. Sadly I can't put more than one break in between lines. If it's too confusing I'll use the grey line thingy. _**

* * *

CIA base, 1962

When the CIA director got over his surprise and shock he immediately ordered his colleagues to coördinate a lockdown on Charles and Raven. The director knew very well that this revelation would change the world and the views on what's right and wrong. A lockdown would give the CIA some extra time to figure out what to do. One of the guys in the back of the room offered to take the two mutants to his facility. Everyone agreed to this and soon Charles and Raven were escorted by the owner of the facility to the parking garage. A car would be waiting there to take them to the facility. Charles however, had other plans. Using his telepathic powers he talked to Moira who was frustrated about the outcome of the meeting. He learned she had a lead on Shaw and that there was little time left to catch him. Charles being interested in Shaw offered her his help again. And so it was Moira behind the wheel when a car pulled up next to Charles, Raven and the owner of the facility. After a small discussion between Charles and the owner of the facility they were all on their way to the harbour. Where Shaw's yacht was located.

* * *

The harbour, 1962

Besides Charles and Moira, there was someone else after Shaw. Erik Lensherr had spent years trying to locate Shaw. Tonight all his traveling and interrogating would finally pay off. Erik would get his revenge.

When Erik saw the yacht in the harbour he felt a grim anticipation of what was about to happen. He slipped in the dark water, swam to the yacht and climbed to the upper deck without a sound. Erik moved to a crouching position when his feet touched the wooden floor. Hiding in the shadows, mentally and physically preparing for his retribution.

"Herr Doktor" Erik said as he stepped into the light.

Shaw and two other people got up from the couch they were sitting on. "Also, der kleine Erik Lensherr" Shaw responded, smiling.

The female on his left narrowed her eyes "he's here to kill you." As she spoke Erik felt a sharp pain in his head. It was as if something was penetrating his skull. He slumped to the ground, holding his head trying to adapt to the pain. A silent scream on his lips.

Shaw looked down on him. He seemed slightly disappointed but also a bit amused. "Was war den das für eine begrüßung?" Shaking his head he continued "nach all den jahren."

Erik launched the knife at Shaw in a desperate attempt to kill him before succumbing to the unbearable pain. However the female caught the knife before it reached its target. At the same time her skin had turned into a glittering glasslike material. The pain stopped and Erik hurled himself at Shaw, so caught up in his revenge he didn't pay attention to the female. Using Erik's speed against him she easily flung him off the yacht, into the cold and dark water.

Meanwhile the coastguard were moving in on the yacht. Charles and Moira stood on the upper deck of their main ship, watching over the operation that was about to start. When Charles used his telepathy to connect to Shaw's mind he found resistance. It wasn't from Shaw himself though, another person seemed to be blocking Charles' powers. Every time Charles tried reach out to Shaw's mind it was as if something or someone jabbed him in his own mind. Besides that he could feel that same person invading his mind, reading his thoughts. And that wasn't the only problem. When the speed boats approached the yacht they were blown away by two tornados that ripped through the waves. It became clear they had horribly underestimated their target. The mission was aborted and the duo was escorted back inside the ship but Charles halted when they were about to reach the lower decks. His fingers grazing his left temple.

"There's someone else out there" he said, a mixture of surprise and worry on his face. Charles ran back to the upper deck, leaving a confused Moira behind.

To say that Erik was angry was an understatement. He was furious, every fibre of his body was trembling with rage. A rage that fuelled him, making his power spike. Sensing the anchor underneath the yacht a new plan formed in his mind. Erik let his anger take over, lifting the anchor and making it smash into the yacht over and over. He poured all his hatred in every hit, every move of the anchor.

Charles pointed at the floating anchor "there!" he shouted. Moira joined him on the upper deck. Both watched in awe at the scene before them.

Erik, oblivious to his audience, tore the yacht down completely. Hoping he'd kill Shaw in the process. But when he sensed a submarine underneath the yacht he knew his prey was about to get away. His hatred, pain and anger moved on to a new level. Erik used all his might to try to stop the submarine. But instead he got pulled along. He knew he wasn't strong enough, yet he didn't let go. He'd have to track Shaw down again if he'd let go. His revenge would have to wait if he let go.

Charles, who observed the situation from the main deck realised Erik was about to push himself to his death. Shouting at the top of his lungs he told Erik to let go of the submarine and the dream of killing Shaw. When Erik disappeared under water Charles decided he'd have to go in as well. He ran to the other side of the deck, tossing his coat aside and diving in the cold, dark water. His timing was perfect, Charles could grab Erik immediately and use telepathy to talk to him.

"You can't, you'll drown, you have to let go. I know what this means to you but you're going to die. Please Erik, calm your mind."

Erik heard the stranger's voice resonating in his head. Part of him knew the stranger was right but the other part told him to keep pursuing Shaw. Erik finally let go of the submarine. Watching it and his dream disappear in the dark.

When Charles felt Erik's body slump he knew he had succeeded. Both of them swam up, gasping for air as they broke the surface.

"Who are you?!" Erik shouted at him.

"My name is Charles Xavier, I'm like you. Just calm your mind." Charles raised his voice as well.

"You were in my head, how did you do that?" Erik asked, his voice still loud and rough.

"You have your tricks I have mine, I'm like you. Just calm your mind."

"I thought I was alone" Erik said. He calmed down a bit, his anger and frustration turning in confusion and a bit of relief.

Charles smiled reassuringly "you're not alone."

"Erik, you're not alone."

* * *

Washington hospital, 1962

Alice stared through the window at the people coming in and out of the hospital. A feeling of loneliness washed over her. No one really knew what she was and what she could do if she was given a chance. As psychologist she gave mental support to patients and their families. If she could actively combine that with her mutation she'd be able to offer a lot more. Alice did use her lights but only if she could hide them in other light sources. Sighing she turned around. Secretly she hoped something would happen that'd make her able to use her powers. Whether it was Shaw or something else didn't matter. At least she wouldn't feel lonely and hidden anymore.

* * *

_**Not much of Alice in this chapter since I felt the harbour scene was more important. I hope I managed to capture some of that scene's epicness. Also I switched povs alot to show how both Erik and Charles feel. If I did it wrong or if it's too much please let me know. **_


	3. Recruiting

_**Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I just came back from a holiday. I thought I'd have enough time to keep writing but I didn't. Thank you for the reviews they are very much appreciated. **_

* * *

CIA base, 1962

The mission in the harbour had failed but Charles and Moira did gain something from it. Or rather someone. Erik, a metal manipulating mutant, had decided to stay with them for now. Much to Charles' delight.

The owner of the CIA base immediately took Moira and the mutants to a scientist called Hank.

Hank was also a mutant. He had hidden his mutation for a long time but Charles revealed Hank's secret. After the introductions and displays of the different mutations the group was shown the sleeping barracks and the mutant room. Hank, who had been looking for a way to normalise his appearance was thrilled when he found out that Raven's mutation was shapeshifting. Her blood would be the key to the cure. Raven who was insecure, eagerly agreed to donating some of her blood. She too wanted a way to normalise her appearance. So Raven and Hank got together to talk and take a first step towards a cure. Charles encouraged it, knowing Raven and Hank wanted to integrate in society without having to be afraid of being a freak. Erik didn't feel that enthusiasm. He thought it was childish and unnecessary. Mutants shouldn't have to hide, they were better than the ordinary humans. They were superior and humans should know and recognise that. And Erik knew that the mutants he just met didn't feel that way. Hank, Raven and especially Charles had this vision of a perfect society where humans and mutants lived together in harmony. Erik knew this would be impossible and so he decided to use the CIA to gather as much information on Shaw as possible before leaving to complete his revenge.

Charles, who had read Erik's mind, knew Erik wouldn't stay. He also knew Erik was a very valuable ally and so he had to convince Erik not to leave. Charles' chance came in the evening. He caught Erik at the exit of the CIA base. He was about to leave with information that he'd stolen. Charles called him back, stating that Shaw had friends so it wouldn't be wise to go up against him alone.

Erik considered this. On one hand the mutants he just met were like children but on the other hand they did have more resources. And if it would end up in four against one Erik would lose, he knew that. So finally he decided to stay for a while longer.

* * *

On the next day another step towards a society shared by humans and mutants was made. Cerebro was going to be used for the first time. It was a machine that would amplify Charles' telepathic powers so he could find mutants all over the world. Once he found them their coördinates would be printed. This way Charles and Erik wanted to recruit more mutants to help them in their mission to find and stop Shaw. But before using Cerebro to find mutants Charles and Erik decided to set up some criteria by which they'd select mutants. They had to be relatively near the CIA base and they needed to have the desire for something more in their lives. Once that was decided Cerebro was used. For Charles it was an eye-opening experience. There were so many mutants out there and he could feel all of them. He knew for sure now, he wanted to help them.

In the end Charles and Erik settled for six mutants, six coördinates. Each of one of them fit the set criteria. First on their list was a black haired girl who worked in a strip club. When Charles had touched her mind he immediately felt pity. The life she had was far from what she wanted. And so it was easy to win her over. A few days later they had recruited four mutants. The stripper, a cab driver, a convict and a lost student. Charles and Erik were down to the last two mutants. A male and a female. Both of their coördinates were in the same area, Washington city. The male proved to be hard to find. And when they finally did find him in a shady pub he rudely dismissed them. Charles and Erik shrugged the disappointing encounter off and moved on to the last mutant. According to the coördinates she was located in the outskirts of the city.

* * *

Washington outskirts, 1962

It was near dusk when two men reached the outskirts. Erik raised his eyebrows when he looked at the massive houses and gigantic gardens.

"Are you sure Cerebro sent us to the right place Charles?"

Charles nodded "It doesn't mean she lives here though, she could be a maid or a nanny."

The cab stopped in front of a white cottage with a tall hedge around it. Charles and Erik got out and headed towards the gate. It was unlocked and so they invited themselves in. Erik was closing the gate when he heard a gasp next to him.

"Erik look" Charles kept his voice down. As if he was afraid of disturbing the image before him.

Erik turned and a gasp escaped his lips as well. The sight before them was incredible. Little orbs of light danced in the air, giving the garden with its pine trees and wild roses a magical glow. The grass waved softly in the evening breeze. The light odour of wood, freshly mown grass and roses along with the lights made the two men feel deeply content and comfortable. They stood at the entrance for a while, completely forgetting their reason for being there. In the end it was Erik who regained his senses first. He pulled himself together and started walking up the cobblestone path that lead to the cottage.

"Come on Charles! We don't have all night!" Erik yelled.

Charles seemed to wake up hearing Erik's words and he too started walking towards the cottage.

"It's incredible" he marvelled.

Erik just nodded. It has been a long time since he felt comfort, happiness and positivity. It felt good and yet there was a part of him telling him he had no time for such feelings.

Once the two men reached the cottage the content feelings increased. It seemed like the cottage was the heart of the feelings and light. Charles turned around to take in the view one more time while Erik knocked on the door. Loud barks and a female voice could be heard through the door. Charles raised one eyebrow and almost unnoticeably he took a step back.

"I didn't know you feared dogs Charles" Erik snickered.

"I don't fear them, I'm just taking precautions" Charles retaliated.

Erik was about to turn around to mock Charles some more when the door opened slightly. A very pale female with wavy golden brown hair stood in the door opening. She was bent down a bit to hold back an enormous black dog who was barking furiously at the two men.

Charles took another step back, his eyes fixed on the dog. Erik sighed, it seemed he'd have to start the conversation this time.

"Hello, I'm Erik Lehnsherr and this is Charles Xavier" he said motioning at Charles. "We have a proposal for you."

The female raised one of her eyebrows.

"A new life, with people like us." Erik explained. "But let's talk about that inside, if we may."

"People like us" the female repeated.

Her eyes narrowed and she glared up at Erik and Charles. The lights started to fade and the good feelings faded along with them. "What is the meaning of this?" the female asked with a hostile sound to her voice.


	4. Something new

_**Author's note: I'm so sorry for being slow again. Uni has started and so I've been quite busy getting used to that. As for this chapter, I wasn't sure how to make Alice respond to Charles and Erik. I fear I made her a little too distrusting but then again we don't really know how the others reacted besides Angel and Logan.**_

* * *

Washington outskirts, 1962

Charles knew he had to step in or they'd lose another possible ally. "What my friend Erik is trying to say is, we're mutants like you. And that we're here to offer you a job. A job that allows you to use your mutation." He flashed the female a smile. "You'd be working with us and five other mutants."

"And I'd be working for who exactly?"

Charles hesitated before answering. He hadn't expected her to be this distrusting. "You'd be working with us for the CIA."

The female seemed to relax slightly hearing this. "Alright I'll listen to your proposal. But give me one minute I'll just get a leash and the keys."

A few minutes later the three mutants were walking along a path that was surrounded by trees. The dog followed them happily, occasionally leaving the path to sniff at something. It had accepted Charles and Erik's presence.

"So" the female started. "Since you two gave me your names I'll give you mine as well. I'm Alice Redwood." She paused to pull her dog along. "Now what is your proposal?"

Charles smirked "As I said we're a small group of mutants under the CIA's command. We take care of matters that normal humans can't handle."

"What kind of matters?"

Erik answered this time "Let's just say there are a few mutants who are threatening society. We need to take them in for interrogation. Humans wouldn't stand a chance against those mutants. So we will have to do the job."

Alice felt blood rushing to her cheeks. Mutants threatening society, that sounded awfully familiar. She remembered Shaw told her about wanting to teach the humans a lesson. So they'd know their place in the world, which was far beneath the mutants. Her heart was racing as she tried to control her thoughts and regain her composure.

"So would you want to join us?" Erik asked.

"I um.. y-yes I guess I'd want to. But under a few conditions." Alice managed to reply.

"First of all I don't want to become a research object, if that happens I'm out. Also I want to be able to go back to my current job if I don't like it at the CIA. And finally I want to take Odin with me."

Charles, who had been observing Alice nodded "That shouldn't be a problem. And don't worry Alice, the CIA won't do research on us."

"Good, I'd hate to use my mutation in a potentially harmful way."

"You can use those lights in a harmful way?" Erik raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Where there's light there's also darkness. The lights themselves are harmless. They're merely a product of my energy, my life force you could say. However, the other part of my mutation is the exact opposite. For I can extract the energy, or life force from small areas. Making everything dark and cold and giving the people in the target area cold and miserable feelings. I only use that side of my mutation when I have no other choice." Alice paused, she hoped Charles and Erik would get the message that they shouldn't mess with her. "So what are your mutations?"

Erik pulled a coin from his pocket. "This is my mutation." He put the coin on the palm of his hand. It slowly rose up and looped around his fingers. "A coin is nothing special of course but it'll do as demonstration." Erik smiled, he wasn't intimidated by Alice's story at all.

Charles waited with his reply until Erik finished showing off his mutation. "I'm a telepath, which means I can communicate with, read and manipulate other people's minds. Would you like a demonstration?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No thanks" Alice sounded a bit too panicked for her liking but the idea of having him sneaking around in her mind terrified her.

"Don't worry, I don't read minds unless I have to. It's not very polite anyways." Charles lied. He already knew a good bit of Alice's past but he didn't want to bother her with it yet. He hoped she'd trust them well enough to talk to them about it eventually.

After a slightly awkward silence Charles announced that Alice would have a day to get ready for her new life at the CIA. After that he and Erik left. And Alice was left alone to her own thoughts.

* * *

When Alice arrived back at her cottage she reflected on what just happened. When the two mutants knocked at her door she was certain they were Shaw's henchmen to come and collect her. Her heart had leapt at the idea of turning him down again. But they weren't with Shaw. They were part of the other side, the good side. She should have been happy to get a chance to actively use her mutation while being against Shaw. But there were no happy feelings. She wondered why he hadn't come after her yet. Wasn't she one of his most prized mutants? He had always told her that she had great potential. And yet, after her leaving he never bothered to get her back, or to threaten her. Was it because she never fully developed the darker side of her mutation? He had always pushed her to use it. But Alice never felt any improvement and she did not know why. Sure she didn't like that side but it did make her powerful. A tinge of doubt crept into her mind. What if she didn't matter all that much, what if she wasn't as powerful as she thought she was. Alice shook the thoughts off, they were ridiculous and not relevant. Besides that Shaw had a lot of pride, it wouldn't make sense for him to get her back. She moved to her wardrobe, it was time to let all this go and start something new.

* * *

The next day a cab stopped at the gates of Alice's garden. The driver took her bags and suitcases while Alice and Odin took a seat. Or rather Odin took two seats and Alice clung onto the seatbelts as if her life depended on it. She was glad that Erik and Charles hadn't come along. She wouldn't have wanted them to see her like this. She seemed weak and vulnerable, two things she hated. Alice couldn't help it though. After her parents died in a car crash she had avoided cars as much as possible. When the cab pulled up she closed her eyes for a minute, trying to keep calm. Odin who sensed his mistress' distress put his head on her lap. Alice smiled slightly and started stroking his short but soft fur.

About two hours later the cab stopped. Alice immediately got out of the car. When she saw the CIA base she fully realised that she'd gotten into something grand. Odin seemed slightly intimidated as well. Alice took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance with Odin following closely behind her.


End file.
